Say You Love Me
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Sasori is tired of Sakura running from her feelings for him. Sasori is going to make her see things his way, one way or another. For Vesper chan's contest. Some lime. Not a full blown lemon.


**A/U fic. Starring: **Sasori and Sakura

**Started on: **July 18, 2009 1:09 a.m.

**Finished on: **July 30, 2009 1:56 a.m.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **Sasori is tired of Sakura running from her feelings for him. Sasori is going to make her see things his way, one way or another. For Vesper chan's contest. Some lime. Not a full blown lemon. Song: Welcome Home Artist: Coheed and Cambria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One last kiss to you, One more wish to you_

_Please make up your mind girl_

_I'd do anything for you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

World renown artist Akasuna no Sasori sat in his studio amongst countless pictures, portraits, sculptures and frescoes of _her, _there was even a miniature **statue** as well_._ The love of his life, the object of his obsession, Haruno Sakura. Too bad she pretended not to feel the same about him. For three long years she had avoided his advances, ignored his declarations of love, rejected all of his gifts to her and he had had enough of trying to be patient. Sasori was not known for his patience so it was a surprise that he lasted this long, so he formed a plan to get her to be his by nightfall. He threw on his **red **jacket and strode out of the front door, careful not to let the wet leaves of the **copse **right outside his door brush his clothes and got in his car and drove to Konaha Hospital.

...

Sakura was suposed to be getting ready to end her shift at the hospital where she worked as a doctor, but she continued to look for something to work on. She was the very **paragon **of a true workaholic so leaving was always very difficult for her. Sure enough when her assistant nurse, Hinata Hyuuga, came around the corner she had a last minute surgery ready for Sakura. As Sakura went to prep herself for surgery she saw her mentor and head doctor, Tsunade heading towards her.

_Crap! _Sakura thought. If the busty blonde were to see her at the end of her shift, she would force her to go home. Sakura tried to turn around quietly and leave but Tsunade spotted her.

"Sakura! What are you still doing here? I thought your shift ended five minutes ago!" the older woman barked.

"B-but shishou! I'm on my way to do a surgery!" Sakura argued, her emerald green eyes stubborn.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Shizune and I can take care of it. Besides..." Tsunade adopted a mischievous look on her face. "There is a hot redhead waiting for you in your office. I swear he was so hot that **smoke** was coming from him."

Sakura winced at the lame joke her mentor had made and wondered what in the world Gaara would want this time of night.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going, I'm going,"Sakura sighed and began to walk off.

Tsunade walked with her.

"What are you doing shishou?" Sakura asked.

"I'm making sure that you see to that hot redhead," Tsunade grinned. Sakura had been known to sneak back into the surgery rooms, even if she was ordered to go home. Tsunade made sure Sakura went into her office and said,"You know the least you could do is give me some grandkids before your eggs wither away into nothingness." Sakura's eyes widened in mortification.

"Tsunade-shishou! I thought we talked about this!" she whispered, making sure she wasn't heard by Gaara.

"Yare, yare,"the blonde grinned, waving her hand. "Goodnight Sakura dear. Go home. Get laid. Give me many grandkids." Tsunade rounded the corner and Sakura groaned. She really didn't want to go home but she would obey her superior's orders.

As soon as Sakura stepped into her office she noticed the red and black **music box **sitting on her desk and she suddenly realized that she had been thinking of the wrong redhead. She wouldn't have panicked if it hadn't been for the black rose entwined with a scorpion that marked it as Sasori's creation. Her heart rate sped up as she looked around the room for him, but he wasn't there. Sakura grabbed her purse and coat and rushed into the hall and began to walk until an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Dr. Haruno, report to room 423. Dr. Haruno, report to room 423."

That was Tsunade's voice. The workaholic in Sakura was glad for her mentor's change of heart in letting her stay for the surgery and the pink haired young woman forgot about Sasori temporarily. Sakura thought it was odd that the surgery was not being held in one of the many surgery chambers of the hospitals, but she decided not to question it. Tsunade wasn't exactly known to follow protocol and her **tutelary **skills were better under her conditions. As Sakura got off the elevator on the 4th floor, she began to notice that it felt rather deserted. Upon closer inspection she realized that was because it was. Shrugging her shoulders,Sakura walked to the correct room number, opened the door and was immediately pulled in by a hand on her wrist.

The petite woman squeaked, as she was pulled against a very hard chest and was prepared to scream bloody murder when a light was turned on and she was looked up to be met with cinnamon colored eyes that were currently trying to devour her. Her breath caught at the intensity in them, and she tried to step back but was only pulled closer, and continued to **cosset **her.

"L-let me go this instant, Sasori!" She yanked back from the man who she had loved for the past three years.

"I will not, dearest,"Sasori murmured and kissed the top of her head. His name off of her lips was both heaven and hell. "I will never let you go, haven't you learned that these past years?"

Sakura closed her eyes it was clear that she was dealing with a psycho. "Sasori please. Just leave me alone." Sakura tried to escape his arms again and this time he let her go. Sakura immediately rushed to the door only to find it bolted from the outside. She turned abruptly and nearly had went into cardiac arrest and the sight that greeted her. Sasori had turned the room meant for patients into a sensual bedroom. The beds were pushed together to make one huge one, the curtain that encircled each bed were replaced by silky red ones, the sheets on the bed were black silk, and there were candles placed here and there about the room, giving it a sexual feel.

Sakura's eyes went back to Sasori and she was not surprised to see a smirk on his face as he watched her take in everything. Sakura licked her dry lips, an action which did not go unnoticed by Sasori and began to panic.

"S-Sasori w-what is all this?" she asked. He began to move forward and she moved away from the door, abandoning her purse on the tiled floor.

"This is us finally coming together after all of the avoiding you have been doing, love," Sasori answered and continued to follow her.

"I haven't been avoiding you!" she lied, and kept backing up.

"Tut-Tut,love you're an awful liar,"He grinned, darkly when the back of her legs brushed against the bed, and she realized she was trapped. He stepped forward and gave her a push and she feel back onto the silk sheets with a squeak. Sakura was mortified that half of her was excited to see Sasori and the other half still wanted to resist him.

"Sasori please don't mmph-" He kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like any moment could be their last. Sakura tried to fight against him, she really did but there was no denying her feelings for this man. She had tried to forget him, she told herself to stay in her career, that she didn't need a man to sidetrack her. But the the truth was, she was afraid of the things he could make her feel that no one else could. Right when she decided to get a grip on herself he sucked on her tongue, making her let out a small moan.

Sasori smirked against her mouth. Finally after all these years she was his. He remembered the first time he told her that he loved her. It was right after graduation when they were in college. Sasori felt he could take on the world and finally confessed his love to her, but she had turned him down. Saying something about being focused on her job and a bunch of other crap that Sasori didn't really bother to listen to because he knew it was bullshit. Sakura loved him just as much as he loved her and he knew it. She knew but for some reason she wanted to deny it. So over the years he and Sakura still remained in contact and he never gave up on getting her to admit her love for him. He formed this plan of confronting her at her job with Tsunade in hopes to finally get her to see the light.

As the young woman in his arms moaned softly he knew it was working. He began to kiss her harder and his knee came up between her legs on the bed spreading them for him. The need for air came faster than he expected so he released her lips and gazed down upon her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips swollen, and her eyes had darkened in lust. Her chest pushed up against his as she gasped greedily for air, making him harder. Sakura's eyes went wide as she noticed it too and she looked him in the eyes. He smirked down at her and she began to try and talk again but Sasori only wanted to hear three words coming from her mouth at the moment.

"Sasori get off me this instant! I mean really this is a hospital and-"

"So you mean you don't mind us doing this as long as its not in a hospital?" Sasori smirked.

"No! NO! I meant not doing "this" anywhere!" Sakura stuttered blushing even more.

"Aw, well that's just too bad." Sasori leaned down to her ear and whispered,"Cause I want to do it everywhere, all the time. Including right now. In this hospital."

Sakura barely had the time to gasp as he devoured her lips again and began to grind his hips against her making her thoughts scatter as she let out a muffled moan. It was like he was setting her body on fire with his touches. She couldn't believe she was enjoying it. Sasori relieved Sakura of her uniform and soon she was left in only her underwear, but it seemed she didn't care anymore. Sasori stopped mid-grind much to her dismay and released her lips as well and pulled himself off of her.

"W-where are you going?" She asked and even wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him on the bed.

"I won't allow you to use me for your own pleasures if you don't feel the same about me. You see I have a fragile heart and it would break my soul in half to take you" Here he thrust his hips upward earning a louder moan from the woman under him. "without hearing how you really feel about me."

Sakura sighed and turned her head to side so she wouldn't have to look in into his eyes as she finally said what was on her heart.

"Sasori... I- I do l-love you but it's such a scary thing for me. I have never loved anybody like this before and I felt like my career was more important than following my heart and I'm sorry for making you wait this long for me to tell you my true feelings," she murmured.

Sasori smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Thank you for confessing Sakura. I love you too and it is because of this love that I must tell you that I cannot accept your apology. You know how I hate to be kept waiting. I was surprised that I lasted these three years. So you will have to pay for your horrible manners in any way that I deem fair. Beginning now," the redhead purred sexily.

Sakura didn't have time to draw a breath before she was attacked head on by the man she loved.

...

An hour and a half later Sakura and Sasori emerged from the room to continue their escapades at a more homey place. Tsunade had been sitting in a chair by the door along with Shizune, who had fallen asleep and several other members of the hospital staff that were Sakura's friends. A cheer went up amongst the crowd of women and Sakura wanted to scream with embarrassment but a squeeze from the arm around her waist stopped her. She looked into the cinnamon colored eyes of her now fiancé and smiled.

"Tsunade-shishou what are you guys doing here?" She asked, managing to keep her anger in check.

Tsunade stood and stretched, shaking Shizune awake as well.

"I was just ensuring the production of my future grandchildren,"She grinned and high tailed it to another empty room,locking the door behind her. Sakura rushed after her only to have the door shut in her face and a gleeful cackle was hear all the way down the hallway. Sakura walked back to Sasori with her head down and her bangs hiding her expression.

"It'll be alright darling,"Sasori said and pulled her to him in a hug.

Sakura's shoulders began to shake and he thought for a second she was crying until he heard her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Shizune did you make that call I asked you to?"Sakura giggled and Shizune nodded, laughing as well.

"What the hell is so funny?"Sasori asked impatiently.

"S-sorry. I got Shizune to call a long time crush of Tsunade's and let's just say he's got a few of his own kinky ideas about wooing my mentor," Sakura cackled. Soon after a scream was heard from the room Tsunade was in, as well as the sound of the door handle being twisted but it was locked from the outside and only Shizune had the key.

Sasori began to laugh as well and pulled his woman closer to him to kiss. He finally got the woman he wanted and she was as devious as himself. She was perfect.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a.n.: okay so there it is. **

**the first of it's kind from**

**me of all people. i like it.**

**but yeah so please r and r.**

**and vesper-chan i had loads **

**of fun writing this one! i think**

**i got all the words you wanted.**

**also sorry if it's not perfect. **

**i went back and looked over **

**everything but i am human.**

**i make mistakes. **


End file.
